


It’s Father’s Day

by That__1nerd



Series: Tony is an amazing dad [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Irondad, It’s fathers day, Lovely Fluff, Other, Tony loves his son, Tooth Rotting Fluff, ahhhh, and Cuteness, peter loves his father, spiderson, tony is Peter’s biological father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That__1nerd/pseuds/That__1nerd
Summary: It’s Father’s Day and peter has a lovely way of spending it with his dad





	It’s Father’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the best I could do with my idea and I typed this up really fasr( if you can tell) so I apologize in advance
> 
> Which story should I do next?
> 
> .loki and peter  
> .starlord and peter  
> .dr strange and peter  
> .Bucky, sam and peter story
> 
> Also I thought we would need a light fluff story since the last one was...brutal

Peter woke up early Sunday morning, a grin appeared on his face when he remembered what day it was. 

Father’s Day was one of Peter’s favorite holidays, for he loves to show his dad how much he loved and appreciated him. He fell out of his Star Wars bed and got dressed. 

He raced out of his room once he was ready for the day and ran to the kitchen. He was met with Tony, who was making their favorite breakfast, scrambled eggs, bacon and chocolate milk. 

He snuck up behind his dad and gave him the biggest hug he could manage with his small frame.

”Happy father’s Day dad!!” Peter said, the biggest smile on his face. After recovering from the miniature heart attack he nearly had, Tony embraced his son. He was so grateful to have an amazing son, one who can light up any room he stumbled into. 

“Hey Pete. Thanks kid.” 

“I have a whole day planned! If that’s okay...” peter said quietly.

”Uh yeah. It’s a weekend and I canceled everything today.” Tony smiled.

”yes! I mean...yes!” Peter smiled as he hugged his dad.

Steve and Clint entered the kitchen,” I smell bacon! Woah, did we interrupt something?” Clint grinned as he looked at the parent and child.

”Whatever, Arrowboy.” Tony muttered to Clint.

”Nevermind him, happy Father’s Day Tony.” Steve kindly punched Tony in the shoulder.

”Thanks Steve. Okay, peter eat up, then we’ll go do whatever you have planned.” Tony clapped peter on the back as he led him to his seat.

After breakfast Tony and Peter went to a couple of science museums, stopped for ice cream and a movie. They returned home and went into the lab to work. It was around 8:30 when they went back upstairs for pizza, cheese and pepperoni.

They we’re having too much fun with each other to stop, so they put on their favorite movie, Jurassic Park.

”Hey , I just realized that one guy looks a lot like Star-lord or whatever his name was...” Peter said nonchalantly to his father.

”Hmm, I guees he kinda does.” Tony said , tilting his head at the screen.

”Hey dad.” 

“Yeah peter?”

”I had a fun time today...”

Tony chuckled at the innocence of his son.” me too kid.”

”I love you.” 

“I love you more.”

 


End file.
